


Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hopeless Anakin, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of prayers, One-Sided Attraction, Priest Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In love with a priest. Such a fool he was to fall in love with a priest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

"Father Kenobi!"

Anakin was almost marching his way down the aisle of St. Michael's church, his long legs taking quick steps to the altar.

It was seven in the morning and, obviously, the church was empty. Only the priest, Father Obi-Wan Kenobi, was there, replacing the old and consumed candles with new ones.

"Look who's coming back to church!", he said in a loud voice, despite all the scolds he gave Anakin throughout the years about keeping it quiet in the House of the Lord.

He left his half-done work to rush towards Anakin and wrap him into his thight embrace. 

The younger man inhaled his scent deeply (a nice fragrance of incense and musky aftershave) before pushing him away with a friendly pat on the chest.

"Long time no see, my friend! What...three months, perhaps?"

Anakin ducked his head.

"I was busy with stuff, you know..."

Four months passed since he left the church, not three. Four months and thirteen days, to be exact.

The last time he had seen the familiar furniture of St. Michael's, it was a rainy sunday in october. It was the day he rushed off the aisle while Obi-Wan was reading a beautiful extract from Metthew, his soul tormented and broken.

It was the day he admitted himself he was falling hard for Obi-Wan.

Father Kenobi shook his head, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"So busy you couldn't join us at sunday service? Nevermind. You're here, now. God led you home! We must celebrate!"

Anakin giggled.

"I guess the prodigal son is coming back home, my friend..."

Obi-Wan's smile widened.

"Let's go in the rectory, would you? We could have a coffe and a pleasant talk, like the good old times, uh?"

The younger man shook his head.

"Nice and tempting offer, I must say, but I'm not here for a friendly chat. Does it mind you to confess me so early in the morning?"

Obi-Wan's smile vanished instantly, replaced by a concerned look that made a wrinkle appear on his forehead.

"Please, tell me you didn't get into trouble..."

"God, no! I swear! I just need...to wash myself clean. I spent a long time away from the church, after all..."

Father Kenobi nodded.

"I can understand your desire. Please, wait for me in the confessional, I'm coming in a minute."

Anakin obeyed.

He kneeled into the small cabin, hands crossed and head down, struggling to find suitable words to tell his old friend he was in love with him and for that he left the church, determined to never come back.

In love with a priest (a catholic one, who couldn't feel any sort of lust or passion, let alone having a relationship. A homosexual relationship, moreover!) such a fool he was to fall in love with a priest!

He felt the urge to tell Obi-Wan the truth, though.

Maybe, he just needed to hear him saying he was absolved and that no crime was committed.

God, he was such a human wreckage!

When he felt the familiar presence of Obi-Wan coming from the other side of the confessional, he made a quick sign of the cross.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned", he whispered to the dark air.

Obi-Wan's voice was soft and his blue eyes were shining.

"God is merciful and benevolent. He always forgive whoever comes at him with a clean heart. Speak, then."

Anakin swallowed even though his mouth was dry.

"I've made a huge mistake, Father..."

"Do you regret it?"

Anakin was tempted of saying that no, he didn't regret anything, but forced himself to nod instead.

"I've fallen in love", he said. His voice was trembling, almost failing him.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Anakin, there's no shame in love! There's no sin! God saved us because of love. So don't ever think love's a mistake."

The younger man took a deep breath.

"I've fallen for you, Obi-Wan", he finally confessed.

Everything froze in the exact second Anakin spoke.

Neverending minutes passed before Father Kenobi was able to speak again.

"Anakin...do you have any idea of how hopeless is this?"

"I left the church because of it so, yes, I've realized it long time ago, Obi-Wan."

"This will bring no good, my friend. Not to me, neither to you..."

The priest's voice was full of concern.

Anakin shrugged.

"I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate, Obi-Wan. I'm not that reckless...not this time. But you had to know it, why I left the church I mean...and I needed to tell you. So, Father, would you absolve me?"

Obi-Wan gave him absolution with the ritual formula.

Anakin allowed a single tear to run down his cheek.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because thinking about Obi-Wan dressed as a catholic priest does me things.


End file.
